Fire, Ice, and Love
by Tisuyami
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all go on a quest to save Erza. Gray is always flirting with Lucy, and Natsu suddenly realizes Lucy is the love of his life and she's always there for him. What will he do when the thinks that Lucy has fallen for the ice Mage? What about Erza? "This is so complicating!" Happy screams as he takes in a big grin.
1. A day of sorrow

**Fire, Ice, and Love. **

_Another fan fiction of mine for fairy tail. I update every Monday! Natsu x Lucy x Gray. Natsu vs Gray, who will get Lucy?! _

**Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all go on a quest to save Erza. Gray is always flirting with Lucy, and Natsu suddenly realizes Lucy is the love of his life and she's always there for him. What will he do when the thinks that Lucy has fallen for the ice Mage? What about Erza? "This is so complicating!" Happy screams as he takes in a big grin. **

**Chapter 1 : A day of sorrow.**

**Erza P.O.V.**

I can't take this much longer, he's too strong for me. I was on my knees, looking up at the man in the mask. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand. Go back to your real world, demon!"

"Haha ha! You really think that I would leave now, after I almost have all of Fiore under control? Your crazy, lady! Mwuahahaha!"

"I'm crazy? Your the crazy one. There's no way you can beat all of fairy tail, we have three dragon slayers, super strong mages.. You can't beat Makarov! Not to mention Laxus!" I coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"Natsu? Gajeel? Wendy? Makarov? Laxus? They can't beat me! Heck, your already on the floor ready to die and we just started the fight!"

That was true. He was very strong. But there's no way anybody could beat Fairy Tail!

"Tch, I'm not down yet." I slowly arose from the ground and held my sword out to him. "Bring it!" I ran to him and swung my sword.

"Enough." The man in the mask flung my sword. "Time for you to learn a lesson."

He smacked me on my head and I started to become unconscious. I could feel him drag me somewhere. I flopped on the ground, and I heard a cell door shut. I slowly looked up and saw that I was locked up.

"Great..."

...

"Natsu.. Gray... Lucy.. Please help me.."

I mumbled a few things as I fell unconscious again.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_Dear mom,_

_How are you? It's been a while _

_sense I joined Fairy Tail. I am_

_having so much fun there. _

_I haven't seen dad in a while,_

_I should probably go to his_

_grave tomorrow. Do you_

_get to see dad a lot? I bet _

_you do. I really miss you. I _

_can't wait to see you again. _

_Love, _

_ Lucy. _

**"Lucy.." **

I jerked from my writing position and looked around my bedroom to see Natsu lying on my bed.

"Did you hear that?" I turned my head so I was facing him.

"What? I thought that was you?" He slowly arose and sat on the end of my bed, looking at me.

**_(P.S. obviously Natsu didn't hear Erza say Lucy, he heard her say Natsu)_**

"It sounded like Erza to me." I placed my elbow on the desk and my chin in my palm and leaned my head over a little bit.

"Isn't Erza on that super super hard S-class mission by herself? Maybe she was calling out to you two because she needs help?" Happy flew out of my pillow on the bed.

Natsu turned around and looked out the window. "I sure hope not..."

"Did you hear the noise, Happy?"

"No, I didn't, Natsu."

Silence fell over the room as we all looked out the window- and I am pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing-

_Is she okay?_

"Ahem, there's no way she would be in need of help, it is Erza we are talking about." I smiled.

"Yeah, your right. But I can't help but wonder.."

"I know..."

..

"Hey, now I hope you don't plan on staying here all night, Natsu!"

"Whaaat? I can't leave! We are a team!"

"Well we can disband the team at night time, and become one again tomorrow! You should learn to sleep at your own house!"

"Luuuuuucy, weeee staaaayyy tooogeettheerr!" His eyes sparkled and he smiled really big.

"Ugh. Fine.. You can stay here.. But don't you think your getting my bed."

"Awwwww. There's no point then."

Natsu slowly crawled out the window and jumped down to the walkway. I ran to the window and looked out of it.

"Hey! Learn how to use the door!" I screamed.

"Bye Lucy, see you tomorrow! Natsu waved his hand as he ran down the road with Happy smiling back at me.

I stopped yelling, smiled and waved back. Those two were something else.

I closed the window and sat on my bed, staring into space.

"I sure hope Erza is okay."

I calmly laid down on my bed and turned to a good sleeping position, and then wrapped myself up in the covers.

I closed my eyes and started think about a lot of things, and then one thing popped up in my mind, and my face turned blue and I became nauseous.

_Those creeps were going to come back while I was sleeping and then go to sleep on my bed. Like heck they would just leave like that.. _

Oh mom, what should I do with them?

I smiled and feel asleep to sound of the clock on my wall.

Tik, tok. Tik, tok. Tik, tok.

**Gray P.O.V.**

**"...Gray..."**

I jumped up from my sleeping position to an upright position and open my eyes widely.

"A nightmare?" I glanced around my room to see nothing.

"It sounded like... Erza."

What am I saying? I shook my head furiously and ignored the feeling I had.

"It couldn't be Erza... She's on a mission... I will just ask Natsu and Lucy tomorrow at Fairy Tail

**_Authors Section:_**

** Hey hey Hey! I hoped you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review! Also check out my profile and answer the poll to the story, "who should get Lucy? Natsu, Gray, or someone else?"**


	2. We better hurry up

**Fire, Ice, and Love**

**_(...See any grammar errors? Please tell me...)_**

**Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all go on a quest to save Erza. Gray is always flirting with Lucy, and Natsu suddenly realizes Lucy is the love of his life and she's always there for him. What will he do when the thinks that Lucy has fallen for the ice Mage? What about Erza? "This is so complicating!" Happy screams as he takes in a big grin. **

**Chapter 2: We better hurry up**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh!" I opened my eyes and stuck out my arms to stretch.

"That was a good nights sleep." I felt something warm and something fuzzy a the end of my bed. I sat up and threw the covers off of the bed.

"Natsu! Happy!" I flicked Natsu's head and he rubbed his head as he yawned.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He sat up so that we were both facing each other on the bed.

"Why, and how are you always in my room?"

"We are a team, remember! We have to eat, sleep, and train together!"

_Only because you don't have enough money to eat, you like my bed, and you like to bug me all the time. _

I turned my head and looked out the window. "Let's go to fairy tail." Natsu opened up the window and jumped out of it.

"Agh! Hold on!" I got out of the bed and put on some clothes and brushed my hair really fast. I grabbed my keys and placed them on my belt and rushed out of the door to the street.

"You could of just jumped, you know."

"No way, crazy person!"

We started to walk toward Fairy Tail, but we kinda got lost. At least Natsu did, I was just pretending to be lost because it was so funny to watch Natsu get frustrated. we scrambled around Fiore for about an hour until I finally told him where to go.

**Gray P.O.V. **

I walked down the street to see empty space. All I could think about was that voice I heard last night.

I couldn't tell if it was just my head, or if someone was calling out to me. That made me worry though. What if somebody needed my help, and I didn't come to save them?

I slowly entered the guild and saw that Natsu and Lucy weren't there. Mostly because when they are there, it's loud as crap. So it's easy to tell when their not there.

I walked up to the bar, and as Juvia sat next to me, I motioned Mira to come over here. "Hey Gray, what's up? Going out on a quest?"

"Ohh! Juvia wants to go!"

"No, I ain't."

Suddenly a big hole bursts through the side of the guild and in walks Natsu and Lucy.. "Where did the door go!" Natsu screamed pounding his fists as he walked in Fairy Tail and looked on all the walls for the door.

"Natsu! I tried to tell you! It's over there! If you would've just walked a little further!" I saw Lucy shed some tears of annoyance.

"Natsu! Your paying for that!" Makarov got really big and started to scream at them.

"Lucy did it!" Happy pointed at Lucy.

"Liar!" She jumped and put her fists downward.

"I don't care who it was! Your both paying for it!"

"Nooooo!" Lucy fell to the floor and started pounding the ground.

This is exactly what I meant. When Natsu and Lucy are here, it's so loud. I need to ask them if they heard a voice. If they did, then it's not my imagination.

"Lu-chan, Fire-brain. Can you come over here?" They stopped their screaming and looked up at me.

"Gray..." Lucy stood up and made a sick face.

"What?"

"Your clothes."

"...Agh!" I looked around and saw Juvia staring at me, and her stare was piercing my heart. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"Ahem. Anyways, could you two come over here?"

"What do you want, Gray?" Lucy walked toward me, with Natsu behind her.

"Did you guys..." I looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Hear a voice last night?"

"Yeah." Natsu interrupted. "It sounded like Erza. It said my name."

"Me too, that's why we are here. We are going to see if Erza is okay." Lucy looked at Mira and asked her "What mission is Erza on, Mira? We think she might be in trouble."

"Wait- she's on a mission? With who!" I stood up and then realized how panicky I was, so I sat back down. "Nobody." Mira had her book open and was scanning to find the mission that Erza took.

"There it is. That mission." We all gathered around Mira and read what the mission said.

_**Super S-Class Mission**_

_**(Need at least 3 people.)**_

_**Destroy the black haired- masked man, also known as Slice. Bring him to the wizard connection room, dead or alive. Thank you so much for helping us out, we owe it too you. But please be careful, for Slice is very strong, and dangerous. **_

**_Reward:300,000,000,000$_**

"Holy crap! With that kind of reward, he must be super strong!"

"Why would she go alone if it needed three people?"

"I don't know. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

"We have to go make sure she's okay."

"Okay then! Team Natsu, lets go save Erza!"

"We don't even know if she's in trouble, Natsu!"

"So what, Lucy!"

I stood up and said "Mira, we will be taking on that quest with Erza." I started to walk out the doors of Fairy Tail, with Lucy and Natsu behind me- arguing as always.

"Be safe!" I heard somebody yell as we walked to the train station.

**_Authors Section:_**

** Check out my poll, who will get Lucy in this story? Natsu? Gray? Or somebody else? Vote now! (It's on my profile!) I will start answering reviews over the latest chapter, and they will be under the authors section, so don't forget to review!**


	3. That awkward train ride

**Fire, Ice, and Love**

**(See any grammar errors? Tell me by PMing me and/or reviewing! What do you think of the story so far? Review! Thanks!)**

_... Have ideas? Don't be afraid to tell me them!... _

**Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all go on a quest to save Erza. Gray is always flirting with Lucy, and Natsu suddenly realizes Lucy is the love of his life and she's always there for him. What will he do when the thinks that Lucy has fallen for the ice Mage? What about Erza? "This is so complicating!" Happy screams as he takes in a big grin. **

**(Claimed: the masked man, Slice, that has captured Erza is a fan fiction character made up by me, Tisuyami. Nobody should be PMing me about how I stole it from them, which doesn't really make any sense to me.)**

**Chapter 3: That awkward train ride. **

**Lucy P.O.V. **

We all arrived at the train station, and we got out tickets to board train. We seated on the train, Natsu and me on one seat, and Gray on the seat facing toward us.

The train started to move, and Natsu automatically got sick an started drooling all over the place.

"Ew, Natsu! That's so gross!" I got a rag and cleaned the drool off of his face.

Gray seemed to be a little mad, like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. His eye twitched. "Here, Natsu."

I let Natsu lay on my lap, and it seemed to help, because he stopped drooling so much. I could see Gray's eye keep twitching as he stared out the window.

A pretty young lady walked up to our booth with a tray of goodies.

"Hello, I see your friend looks a little pale. Would you like me to get anything for him?" She bent down and brushed the hair out of his face. "Aw, he is so cute! Your boyfriend?" I jumped when I heard that. "N-no! We are guild mates... He's not my boyfriend! He is just a really good f-"

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Gray stood up really fast, and I guess he realized what he was doing, so he sat down. The maid girl left from shock, and it was quiet.

Happy crawled out of Natsu's shirt, then put his hand up to his mouth. "He llllllllikes her." He started to giggle.

I'm pretty sure Natsu was passed out at this point. Gray looked up and me and he had a innocent face. "Why do you-"

_"Waaaaahhhhh!"_

"What the heck is that noise?" He looked in the seat behind him to see Juvia sitting there, crying like a baby.

"Juvia is so sad that Gray ..._hiccup_... left her with love rival. Juvia ..._ hiccup... _hates .._hiccup_.. love rival. Love rival try to take ..._hiccup_.. Gray away from Juvia. Juvia won't let that ..._hiccup_!...happen!" Juvia started to cry even more.

"J-Juvia!" Gray face palmed his head. He sat back down in his seat and hung his head down "..Great." He mumbled.

I saw water slide down the floor of the train, which kind of creeped me out because I couldn't tell if the water was Juvia's tears or her herself.

Sadly enough it was her herself. She formed herself from the water puddle and sat in the seat by Gray. I watched her stare at him for about 5 minutes, and then I drifted off, thinking about nothing.

The train ride was pleasant for about thirty minutes, and then the train stopped. We heard a big explosion in the front cart. Gray stood up really fast, and headed toward the front, with Juvia following him.

I laid Natsu's head on the seat where he way laying, and hurried to catch up with Gray and Juvia. I opened the doors to the controllers room, and masked men had guns pointing at us. "Y-You shouldn't have gotten up!" One man said.

"We'll we did, so that's that." Gray and Juvia had their hands up in the air, and I saw Gray slowly moving toward the control panel. I caught on to what he was doing, so I put my hands up in the air slowly and started to move toward the men.

"S-Stop right there, Blondie!" The man pointed the gun at me. "Okay.." I stopped walking and glanced over at Gray. He was so close to the switches.

A few seconds went by, and I started to walk again. "I'm not afraid to sh-sh-shoot!" He pulled the trigger a little bit to where it mad a little "bing" noise.

Happy and Natsu pummeled through the doors and the man shot the gun toward me, but Natsu moved the gun just in time so that the bullet sliced right past my hair.

"Phew!" I had a sigh of relief.

Gray switched the movement from 0 to 10, and the stopped train started to go super fast. We all fell to the ground from the pressure, and Natsu started to puke like a zombie.

Gray stood up and fought the pressure, and he picked up a guy and threw him out the window. One by one he pushed all the masked men off the train. "Don't worry, they are not hurt. I just can't deal with them right now. We need to save Erza."

He looked at me for a minute, then he turned around and slowed the train down to a normal pace. I saw him drop to he floor, probably from the speed. We were all drowsy, and I heard the man that was driving the train thanking us like crazy. A few minutes went by, Gray, Juvia, and I stood up and brushed ourselves off.

I picked up Natsu and put his arm around my shoulder so he could keep his balance.

We walked out of the front cart and back into the cart with our seats. "What happened here?" I scanned around the room and saw everyone asleep. "We'll, you could say I put them to sleep for a while."

Natsu caught his balance and put his hand down beside his waist. "Ugh, Natsu." He scratched behind his head and smiled.

We walked back to our seats and sat down. I looked out the window of the train an ignored Natsu and Happy talking to me. I was thinking about Erza.

_Was she okay?_

Natsu and Happy were saying things like "I'm sorry, Lucy", "Are you mad at me?", "He llllllikes her!", etcetera. After ease dropping on their conversations for a while, I went back to staring out the window and thinking about Erza. She had to be okay. It is Erza, after all.

_But she was the complete opposite of okay..._

**Erza P.O.V.**

"There you go... I hope you like it, this is your new room." I heard the door shut, and I opened my eyes. I was isolated in a black-painted room, and I was hanging from handcuffs attached to a chain in the ceiling.

My head hung low and I was very weak. I have bruises all over my body from the whips and knifes they used on me.

The man moved the box so I wasn't having anything to stand on anymore, so now I was just hanging there. My hands started to loose circulation.

"I can't take this anymore! Where are you Natsu!" I shot my head upward and screamed at the top of my lungs. I was in to much pain to bear. I started to cry, thinking that nobody heard me, that Lucy and the others weren't coming to help me, that I was going to die.

_**Authors Section**__: _

_ Hey! I'm done with chapter 3, I hope you liked it! Action and jealousy, with a little pain and drama. Heheh! Okay, here's a update on the poll. Ummm.. Well I can't believe this, it's a tie so far! _

_Natsu: 12!_

_Gray: 12!_

_I can't believe that! So, vote in my pole, if you have not already! I don't know when I will close it, but I guess it will be soon, because I need to know who Lucy will end up with. But for now I will make Natsu and Gray both have some moments with her. _

**_Chapter one review answers:_**

_**To Honcho**__: thanks!_

_**To Keykinz : **__thanks for the ideas!_

_**To AnimeLuver1885**__: the person who doesn't win the poll will end up with Erza. (Maybe)_

_**To KawaiiOdango**__: thanks! _

_**To Thirteen Hadley: **__your English isn't bad, and I will continue. Thanks!_

_**To IdiotMee: **__maybe!_

_**To Heaven's Hell**__: it's in chapter 2 now!_

_**To AmiMinazuki: **__me too!_

_**Chapter two review answers:**_

_**To Goodie: **__thanks!_

_**To Keykinz**__: hello, and thank you for the support!_

_**To Heaven's Hell**__: that's the point! To spice the story so it doesn't get to boring and plain. :)_

_**To KatyaCatz: **__thanks!_

**_To Guest1_**:_ thanks for the ideas!_

_**Don't forget to review! see ya!**_


End file.
